Soul Release
by Nora Anak
Summary: What happens when evil forces from another world invade Mahora? Will Negi and his friends be up to the challenge or will they need help from new allies? Featuring a couple of OC of mine.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Green light shines inside of a cave were against the shadows of the light stood two people: a girl with long hair in her late teens and a boy no older than her with hair covering his eyes. Nothing else could be made out of the two for the shadows hid them, but one thing was evident in the two: fear. The girl stood behind the boy, her legs shaking.

"Are you sure we have to do this?"

Calmer than his companion, he merely nodded slightly staring grimly at the light.

"I have no choice Anna_._ It's my responsibility to make sure to stop him from hurting anyone else. But it is not yours. I won't blame you if you choose not to go with me," he said turning to his companion giving her a weak smile.

"Don't be so full of yourself Yukki. I told you didn't I that I would help shoulder your burdens so you won't have to go it alone. So your problems are my problems," she said finishing with a smile and a friendly punch on the arm.

He returned her smile with one of hope as he held her hand and turned towards the light.

"Alright, let's do this," he said as they both walked straight into the light, engulfing them, as the light soared straight into the sky.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes I know this is waaay short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add and it got the point I wanted across so I'm content. This is my first fanfic so please don't judge harshly<p> 


	2. Chance Encounter

**Chance Encounter**

The sun shined brightly over Mahora Academy illuminating the school and its surrounding area. The birds' chirps welcomed the morning while the flowers faced the sun basking in its light. All was peaceful. Suddenly, off to the distance the ground began to rumble. The source came from a mob of students running to get to class. Among the mass of students are 4 people in particular: a girl with orange pig tails, another with long black hair, running beside her was another black haired girl only with her hair to the side with a sword on her back and with them was a little red headed boy that looked no older than a primary student.

"Hey Negi hurry up already. We can't be late to the new semester especially not the teacher."

"I'm sorry Asuna-san."

"Mou, Asuna don't be so hard on him. After all, you were the one that overslept."

"Ugh! Shut up Konoka!"

"Asuna I ask that you do not use that kind of language with Ojou-sama."

"Ma ma Secchan it's ok."

The four were running towards the door of the school, but they didn't notice the pair walking in front of them. CRASH! Cards were sent flying as Negi and the boy he crashed into fell on the ground.

"Ouch, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me" Negi apologized rubbing his head.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten in your way" replied the boy doing the same.

Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna (Secchan) hurried over to Negi to see if he was hurt while the boy's companion went to him.

"Negi are you ok?" Asuna asked worried helping him get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine Asuna-san" Negi responded standing.

The four walked over to the pair as they were getting up from the ground, as well. The boy that Negi had crashed into looked about the same age as Asuna and the rest of them, minus Negi. His jet, black hair hid his face, but his green eyes shone underneath. His companion was a girl that looked no older than him with long black hair that came down to her knees and green eyes, as well.

"Are you okay?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" the boy replied dusting off the dirt on his clothes.

"Are you two students here?" Setsuna asked noticing their clothes. Neither wore the Mahora Academy uniform arousing her suspicions. The boy wore some jeans and a white dress shirt under a vest while the girl wore a simple red one piece dress.

"Not yet, we were planning on registering for this school so we decided to look around first to get a good feel for the place," the boy's companion answered quickly.

"Really, ne what grade are you two in?" asked an excited Konoka as she got closer and closer to the girl.

"Um we're actually in our second year of high school," the girl replied taking steps back away from Konoka.

"Ahh that means we won't be in the same class," Konoka sighed disappointed, "And you lwould make such a cute classmate, too" she jumped at the girl grabbing her in a tight embrace while rubbing her face against her own.

The girl just stood there stunned and confused until the event finally sunk in when she began to blush heavily. Her whole face turned red as she tried to pry Konoka from her struggling to get out of the girl's grip. Meanwhile, the spectators reacted to the scene in their own individual way. The boy tried to stifle his laughter from looking at his companion's frustration with Negi next to him stuttering to Konoka to let go of the girl while Asuna tried to forcefully pull Konoka away from girl yelling at Setsuna to help her, but Setsuna just stood there frozen in place her face matching the color of Negi's hair muttering incoherent things. Finally after much persuading from Asuna and Negi, Setsuna was still frozen in place muttering, Konoka let go of the girl. She apologized to the girl who was still red in the face pouting with her arms crossed.

"There, there she meant no harm. She just wanted to show that she likes you," the finally said walking up to the girl patting her on the head.

"HUMPH! Fine, I guess you're right," the girl agreed looking defeated. She turned bowing to Konoka. "I accept your apology."

"Hmm," Konoka hummed looking at the girl intently.

"What's the matter?" the girl asked wondering if she was going to pounce on her again.

"Ne, did your friend drop any cards by any chance?" Konoka asked pointing to the dozens of colorful cards scattered on the ground already moving on.

"Oh crap my cards!" the boy shouted grabbing for the cards scattered on the ground.

"Huh? Aren't some of these your cards as well Negi?" Asuna asked picking up a card that had a picture of a girl with purple hair covering her eyes with the name "Nodoca" written on it.

"Oh no!" Negi yelled checking his pocket realizing his cards were gone. He joined the boy in picking up the cards.

The bell rang in the distance just as the two finished picking up all the cards off the ground.

"Oh crap we're late!" Asuna shrieked running for the door followed by Konoka and Setsuna.

"Thank you for your help and I'm sorry once again" Negi said bowing.

"Don't mention it, and besides don't you have to get going" the boy said grinning.

"Right, well if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask me" Negi shouted as he ran for the door kicking up the dust behind him.

Seeing as they were alone, the duo turned around and walked the other way.

"That was quite an interesting experience wouldn't you say Anna?" the boy inquired with an amused grin on his face.

"Shut up Yukki," Anna replied blushing slightly remembering the event, "And anyway now that that's settled with we can get back to the main reason why we're here."

"You're right, we followed him here to stop him for good" Yukki said his grin disappearing.

As the two walked off they didn't notice the figure watching them from the shadows.

* * *

><p>AN: Since the prologue was extremely short I decided to upload this the same day. Please review so I can make this better. Since I forgot to put this at the beginning of the story I'll put it here.<p>

**Disclaimer: Negima and all of its charaters do not belong to me, but my OC's do**


	3. After School Brawl 1

**Disclaimer: once again I do not own Negima and this applies to this entire story since I'm too lazy to keep on typing this on each chapter**

AN: _**Hello**_ – spell incantation/attack name/weapon name

_Hello_ – thinking

**After School Brawl 1  
><strong>

"What's wrong bouya? Don't tell me this is the power you used to defeat Fate?" a little blonde hair girl shouted choking Negi as he squirmed under her grip trying to break free. The entire time Negi thought, _How the heck did I get into this situation?_

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

After school, Negi and the girls decided to go visit Evangeline's resort hoping to relax. Evangeline, though, had other plans. The second Negi stepped foot on to the resort she sent a storm of ice arrows at him. Negi managed to shield everyone from the attack before Eva rushed in and started fighting Negi on hand-to-hand combat.

In the midst of the many blocks and punches, Negi asked, "Master what is the meaning of this?"

Dodging a kick to her head, Eva replied cackling, "You've grown soft since you're last battle bouya. I need to make sure my apprentice doesn't get even weaker than he already is." She managed to get past his defenses grabbing his neck.

Flashback end

* * *

><p>Watching him struggle caused her to chuckle seeing as how pathetic he was. She brought him closer to her whispering into his ear, "If so then you're dream of catching up to the Thousand Master, your father, is something that you should just give up on nor will you be able to protect the ones you love." She finished by giving Negi an evil grin and throwing him at the ground. The impact created a gigantic crater with Negi in the middle facedown.<p>

"Eva-san don't you think you are too hard on him?" Konoka asked lying at the edge of the crater looking down at Negi.

"Yeah, Eva-chan can't you go easy on him," Asuna agreed.

"HUMPH! Someone like him should be able to handle a weak attack like that. Besides you can always heal him with your artifact," she said trying to sound nonchalant, but she couldn't hide the tiny bit of disappointment in her voice. She looked down at Negi's body, still and unmoving. _Is that really all you have bouya? I was expecting much from you? How can you hope to fulfill your promise to me at the rate you're going? _Eva blushed at the last thought shaking her head trying to rid her of the feeling.

As Eva was shaking her head, Negi slowly began getting up. _She's right. I have to be stronger in order to catch up to father. Not only that, I have to become stronger to protect everyone so they will not have to be put in harm's way again. _Each thought gave him more strength bringing him higher and higher until he stood strong with resolve in his face._ Oh, and I still have to keep my promise and free Master from her curse. _Negi looked up and smiled at Eva earning him a shower of ice arrows.

"Oh, so you think you have time to smile in a battle do you bouya?" she yelled, angered that she blushed when Negi smiled at her, continuing her onslaught of arrows.

With his goal reminded, Negi moved more gracefully dodging the ice arrows using _**shundou**_ whenever he could or destroying the arrows with lightning arrows of his own. "_**Ras tel ma scir magister! **_ _**Sinistra et Dextra Emissa Stagnet Khiliarkhou Astrape!" **_Chanting as he leapt out of the crater holding two spheres of energy, "_**Duplex Complexio!" **_He yelled absorbing the energy combining it with his very soul transforming him into lightning with his hair longer reaching to his waist.

"So this is the _**Raiten Taisou Two Armationem **_you created. I must say that I am impressed by it, but don't think you are the only who can use _**Magia Erebea!**_ _**Sinistra et Dextra Emissa Stagnet Kosmikē Katastrophē!" **_She paused letting the energy take the form of two spheres similar to Negi's, and finished by adding, "_**Duplex Complexio!" **_Just like Negi, she took in the energy transforming her, but unlike his tranformation, instead of turning into lightning she turned into ice with her hair changing from blonde to a gray-blue color. "Let's do this bouya!"

"Hai, Master!" Negi replied as they charged at each other magic flying.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well since I have nothing better to do today I decided to continue on with my story. Anyway Eva and Negi are fighting for more than one reason than the one stated above, but I won't mention 'till a few chapters later. If I misspelled any of the incantations or if they are wrong please tell me so I may change it. In the end please review,<em> _your help would be greatly appreciated._


End file.
